Dracolândia
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco] O que acontece quando um loiro (lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito) se encontra em uma jornada de autoconhecimento, de uma forma que só ele pode vivenciar, para aceitar que nem tudo é tão difícil quanto a vida faz crer. [Essa história é baseada no livro Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas]
1. Por um Mundo sem Potters

Esta fanfic é baseada na história da Lewis Carroll - Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas.  
Agradecimentos enormes para minha mãe que é a beta de todas as minhas fics, porque sei que nessa eu dei trabalho. rsrs Obrigada.

* * *

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Por um Mundo sem Potters**

Estava muito irritado. Isso era um fato.

Draco não entendia a necessidade que Potter tinha de abrir a boca e sair contando para todos que estava namorando, não apenas um homem, (como se isso fosse pouco), mas um homem que, além disso, era um sonserino, não qualquer sonserino, claro, justo um que, por acaso, era filho de um comensal da morte e que, como a cereja do topo do sundae, para deixar toda a insustentável realidade da situação mais irônica, seu maior inimigo na escola.

Mas quem se importa? Potter com certeza não. E naquela cabeça rachada ainda pensava que todos iriam compreender, com toda bondade do coração, que Draco Malfoy não só é digno de amor e confiança (que, diga-se de passagem, é a mais pura verdade), como ele ama e quer somente o bem de Harry Potter, o maldito _menino-que-simplesmente-não-morre_.

"_Claro, todos irão compreender e ficar felizes por eles, depois dariam as mãos confiantes e sairiam rindo e dançando cantando canções de paz e amor eternos rumo ao arco-íris." _Pensava sarcasticamente rolando os olhos.

Bufou, tentando expelir junto com o ar toda a sua exasperação, enquanto caminhava pelo castelo. Será que o cérebro, que já não era assim tão prodigioso, acabou escorrendo por aquela cicatriz ridícula na sua testa? Draco não duvidava que essa fosse a única explicação plausível para o moreno ser tão... Confiante (para não usar a palavra que realmente estava em sua mente).

O mundo não é uma bela fantasia, um conto de fadas lindo e perfeito onde tudo termina no _"E foram felizes para sempre..."._ Não acreditariam nem em um fio de cabelo (por mais perfeito que fosse) de um Malfoy. Muito pelo contrário, mandariam o testa rachada direto para o St. Mungus na certeza de que estaria sob algum tipo de feitiço lançado por ele. Que essa situação, que seria tido por ridícula por alguns, seria mais uma tentativa de derrubar o salvador do mundo mágico e Draco, por se atrever a mais uma vez se envolver em outro evento dramático, receberia instantaneamente um convite fantástico: uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban.

"_Não, obrigado. Dispenso o amável convite. Eles que fiquem com seu herói querido, o maravilhoso Harry Potter, só para eles"_ Pensou contrariado e um pouco triste por achar que aquele relacionamento estava fadado ao fracasso.

Notou, um pouco distante, a Hermione _"sabe-tudo"_ Granger caminhando de mãos dadas com aquele idiota do Weasel, trocando beijos de vez em quando enquanto se encaminhavam para o exterior do castelo. Não compreendia o que ela via naquele pobretão, mas enfim, ela era uma sangue-ruim, não se espera que esse tipo de gente saiba tomar decisões, ainda mais uma inteligente.

Virou no primeiro corredor para não ser obrigado a passar pelos "amiguinhos" de Potter. Que com certeza àquela hora já sabiam de toda discussão que ele e Harry tiveram sobre a "divulgação do namoro".

Sim, porque o seu querido namorado idiota de marca maior _precisava_ contar para os melhores amigos que estava saindo com Draco Malfoy. Já era ruim ter que aguentar a cara do Weasel sem querer transformá-lo no animal que deveria ser ou azarar até a última geração daquela família gigante de traidores do sangue, imagina então com ele fazendo cara feia! Tinha certeza que precisaria de tratamento psicológico para superar tanta pressão mental.

"_Aquela mulher deveria ser proibida de colocar mais ruivos no mundo, sinceramente!"_

Tarde demais viu que logo no fim do corredor Pansy estava falando com algumas amigas. Parecia que seu dia estava indo de mal para muito pior. Logo que a garota o avistou despediu-se das colegas e estava caminhando em sua direção toda sorridente (já havia lhe dito para não sorrir, piorava sua cara de cavalo). Era tudo o que precisava para aquele dia entrar no top cinco piores dias da sua vida.

Virou voltando o mais rápido que podia, sem correr, pelo mesmo caminho que havia percorrido ignorando os gritos estridentes da sonserina mais ignóbil da face do mundo mágico. Sim, porque para ser pior, só sendo trouxa. Uma experiência que não tinha interesse em ter.

Entrou na primeira sala que encontrou vazia e se escondeu. Não era nada digno de um Malfoy ficar se esgueirando e escondendo pelo castelo, mas de acordo com o dia que vinha tendo Draco se achou mais do que no seu direito de dificultar o encontro com seres abaixo de sua posição. De onde estava viu a loira magrela passar gritando seu nome com a voz de taquara rachada.

"_Por Salazar, devo ter quebrado a varinha mágica de Merlin para merecer isso."_ Pensava irritado.

Parecia que tudo que podia dar errado estava acontecendo com ele naquele momento. Devia ter feito algo muito ruim (mais do que o normal) para merecer aquilo. E ele que era um garoto tão lindo e maravilhoso. Tinha certeza de que existia alguma regra em que era estritamente proibido que Malfoys lindos de pele clara e cabelos sedosos sofressem qualquer mal. Faria questão de procurar essa informação quando tivesse tempo.

Quando achou que Parkinson estava longe o suficiente, já que não conseguia mais escutar sua voz de gralha, saiu da sala sentindo-se em razoável segurança e se dirigiu para as masmorras. Quem sabe em seu quarto tivesse alguma paz. Andou rápido para evitar esbarrar em qualquer outra pessoa, por que com sua atual sorte, era bem capaz de encontrar Severus Snape a qualquer segundo. Não estava disposto a ser social naquele instante, mesmo que fosse com seu professor favorito, principalmente porque Snape era um abelhudo que ficava se metendo onde não era chamado.

Ao passar pela porta e entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina sentiu uma dor de cabeça se formar com as vozes altas de seus colegas de casa. Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini estavam gritando e rindo enquanto jogavam snap explosivo na mesa. Não tinha qualquer vontade de passar a sua preciosa tarde com trolls que não sabiam se comportar como bruxos decentes.

Virou as costas e saiu do salão comunal antes que notassem sua presença. Tinha duas opções agora: ou iria para a biblioteca, onde aqueles sem vida social e traças de livros passavam suas tardes (ou aqueles que queriam dar uns amassos entre as estantes de livros), ou sairia do castelo se refugiando perto da cabana do meio-gigante estúpido e atrapalhado (não sabia o que Harry via em Hagrid, deveria ser sua incessante carência que o fazia gostar de todos, e como ele ficava lindo fazendo isso...) que deveria ser proibido de estar perto de qualquer pessoa decente.

Em prol de sua boa reputação resolveu sair do castelo. Como nenhuma alma com algum cérebro (fora Harry Potter e sua gangue de desmiolados) chegaria perto da cabana do professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, decidiu que era o lugar mais seguro para estar, onde não encontraria ninguém e poderia ficar em paz com seus pensamentos.

Chegando perto da grande porta que dava para o jardim, para sua enorme sorte, viu Harry cabisbaixo encostado na parede conversando com Granger e Weasel. Ao ver o rosto triste de seu namorado quase desistiu de tudo e foi em sua direção aceitando o destino cruel que o aguardaria. _Quase_.

Notando que Harry o viu e levantara a cabeça observando-o e provavelmente esperando que falasse algo, empinou o queixo orgulhosamente ignorando-o completamente e caminhou pra longe, pelo jardim.

Tratar Potter mal era legal, mas somente quando isso não o machucava também. Só que, por Merlin, o garoto simplesmente não compreendia. Como ele contaria para Lucius que estava namorando um homem? Ainda mais Harry Potter?

"_Então pai, sabe o Harry Potter? Sim, o inimigo do Lorde, esse mesmo. Sim, aquele que fez com que libertasse seu elfo doméstico. Sim pai, aquele com quem eu briguei todos os dias desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Pois então, estou namorando com ele, ok? Beleza."_ – bufou enquanto pensava na situação.

Se seu pai não tivesse motivos antes para lançar um belo Avada Kedavra na sua linda e macia face, com certeza esse seria um motivo mais do que suficiente para ser morto, enterrado e riscado completamente da árvore genealógica da família Malfoy.

Olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém o seguia, lançou um olhar assassino para dois lufa-lufas que se aproximaram e tirou pontos de um corvinal simplesmente porque ele estava feliz demais (ser monitor tinha suas vantagens) e foi em direção à floresta proibida.

Procurou um lugar próximo à cabana de Hagrid e sentou-se nas raízes das primeiras árvores (não era burro de se aprofundar demais naquele bosque dos infernos – e não, Draco não tinha medo, só era cuidadoso), mas procurou ficar escondido caso alguém olhasse naquela direção.

Se fosse bem honesto somente resolvera sentar perto da cabana de caça porque sabia que Harry passaria por ali com os amiguinhos e mesmo bravo com o moreno e querendo que ele se danasse, Draco ainda queria vê-lo.

Mas o loiro não queria ser honesto, e por isso seus motivos para estar ali era simplesmente porque ali era um bom lugar para se esconder (apesar de Malfoys não se esconderem, apenas ficarem indisponíveis para os outros). Pegou um galho caído no chão e ficou fazendo círculos deixando sua mente vagar. Precisava se acalmar e decidir o que faria.

Encostou a cabeça na árvore voltando a pensar em Potter.

"_Sempre Harry-Maldito-Potter"_.


	2. Pela ponte do rio que cai

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Pela ponte do rio que cai**

Não tinha certeza há quanto tempo estava ali encostado deixando o pensamento voar livre, se distraindo de todos os problemas que carregava no momento. Olhou para as árvores analisando as texturas diferentes dos troncos comparando com o que conhecia dos livros de Herbologia, notou os diferentes tons de verde de uma árvore para outra, os tamanhos, as linhas nas folhas, as frutas.

Acompanhou durante um longo tempo as formigas que carregavam sua comida em uma linha ordenada. Todos juntos em prol de algo maior. Analisou diversas nuvens e em pelo menos quatro de cinco achou que seus formatos possuíam algo relacionado a Harry Potter.

Agora que estava mais calmo conseguiu pensar melhor no assunto que o levara até ali e tentar entender o lado do moreno, apesar de ainda não achar que era uma boa ideia abrir para todos o relacionamento dos dois. Se parasse para pensar bem, a partir do momento em que aceitou o pedido de namoro já devia ter imaginado que nada seria o mesmo novamente. Principalmente porque uma hora Harry ia querer que todos soubessem (maldita sinceridade Potter).

Encostou a cabeça no tronco em que estava e fechou os olhos apenas escutando o som que o vento fazia ao passar pelas folhas e dos pequenos animais que se aventuravam tão próximos do fim da floresta proibida.

Perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo. Estava cansado, talvez fosse melhor voltar para o castelo e conversar com o namorado. Talvez se falasse em vez de gritar Harry fosse mais receptivo aos seus argumentos.

Neste momento escutou um barulho estranho e virou a cabeça para o jardim. Estava tudo tranquilo, nada fora do normal, apenas alguns alunos, mas longe demais para que os ouvisse. Escutou o barulho novamente. Dessa vez reconheceu o som de um galho quebrando sob o pé de alguém. Virou para a parte mais densa da floresta e surpreso viu Hermione Granger caminhando para dentro da mata.

Alguma coisa não estava certa. Como ela chegou ali sem que ele a tivesse visto?

Bem, cada um com seus próprios problemas. Se ela não o atrapalharia, ele também a deixaria em paz. Observou a garota melhor enquanto ela se afastava... Por que ela estava usando orelhas de coelho? Notou quando a orelha mexeu, levantou sua sobrancelha surpreso.

"_Será que ela foi enfeitiçada por alguém?"_

Um dos maiores problemas de Draco Malfoy era a sua curiosidade excessiva. Levantou limpando a roupa. Viu que a garota entrava mais na floresta proibida e gritou:

- GRANGER!

A garota não se deu ao trabalho de virar. Bem, ela que se virasse sozinha então. Ninguém podia dizer que Draco Malfoy não havia tentado. Já ia se sentar novamente, mas ao lembrar-se de Harry suspirou derrotado. Começou a andar na direção em que Hermione fora.

"_Potter você ainda vai me transformar em um Lufano."_

Hermione já estava bem adiantada, mas de longe Draco ainda conseguia ver as grandes orelhas brancas mexendo. Imaginava quem teria feito aquilo e se lhe ensinariam o feitiço. Era muito engraçado.

De repente se viu de frente a uma ponte estranha. Toda feita de pedra, não parecia ser muito longa, conseguia divisar um jardim do outro lado. Flores coloridas, grama verdinha, o sol parecia brilhar diretamente lá. Tinha certeza (ou quase) de que não existia uma ponte daquelas dentro da floresta proibida e muito menos um jardim daqueles.

Mas ali estava ele encarando a dita ponte.

"_E agora?"_ Pensou.

Viu a garota já no meio da ponte e voltando a ficar irritado deu o primeiro passo, o segundo. Era difícil de acreditar, mas Draco Malfoy perseguia Hermione Granger com intenção de ajudar.

"_Esse mundo está completamente perdido!"_

No começo era uma ponte normal, como qualquer outra, mas conforme se movimentava parecia se tornar mais e mais comprida. Não percebeu logo de cara, mas pelo tanto que havia percorrido já deveria estar do outro lado. Mal divisava as orelhas de coelho.

Ia virar para trás e voltar, já fizera muito só em seguir Hermione agora deixaria que a sangue-ruim se virasse sozinha, quando notou algo mais pra frente. Continuou andando para saber o que era e viu uma pequena mesa de chá com bonecas e ursos sentados nas cadeiras.

"_O que uma coisa assim está fazendo aqui?"_

Um pouco mais para frente tinha um armário, ao se aproximar viu se tratar de uma cristaleira de vidro toda decorada com diamantes e rubis. Arregalou os olhos. Não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que se perdia ou deixava no meio do mato.

Andando mais um pouco havia um balão que flutuava parado no mesmo lugar com borboletas de asas completamente brancas volitando ao seu redor. Nunca vira borboleta de asas brancas, disso tinha certeza.

"_Acho que é uma espécie nova..."_

Continuou andando, Hermione levemente esquecida. Estava curioso, não conhecia muitos lugares assim. Mesmo no mundo mágico. Precisava tomar nota de tudo o que estava vendo.

"_Será que consigo encontrar a ponte, mais tarde, sozinho? Se eu somente contar ninguém vai acreditar, eu não acreditaria..."_

Analisava o valor de sua descoberta. Por que é mais do que lógico esperar ganhar algo com aquele trabalho todo que estava tendo só para ajudar a amiga do namorado.

Foi nesse momento que Granger voltou à sua mente e não se sentiu nem um pouco culpado. Ela bem podia ter parado quando chamou.

"_Pensando nisso, estou cansado."_

Sentou em uma cadeira que estava logo à frente e pegou um livro que tinha na mesa ao lado. O nome do livro era "Como Evitar Que Um Hipopótamo Dance Balé Com Um Jacaré".

"_Que nome mais bizarro! Como se isso fosse possível."_

Levantou e voltou a andar. O fim, apesar de parecer próximo, nunca chegava. Parou no meio (ou ao menos ele achava que era o meio) da ponte e decidiu que definitivamente ia voltar. Mal conseguia enxergar Hermione e estava cansado.

Virou-se apenas para ver a ponte começar a desmoronar em sua direção. Com medo começou a correr. Em sua fuga batia em sofás, xícaras e potes que pareciam voar, mas não tinha mais tempo para analisar isso. Podia escutar o barulho da ponte caindo atrás de si.

O final da ponte nunca chegava, mas não podia parar. Corria com todas as suas forças, o medo invadindo seu peito. Começou a tropeçar, sentia o cansaço apoderando-se de seu corpo. Não aguentaria o esforço muito mais tempo.

No momento que sentiu que não suportaria mais a dor na lateral de seu corpo e o cansaço, o mundo pareceu rodar e seus olhos escureceram, foi com força para o chão.

"_É isso. Adeus mundo."_

Manteve os olhos fechados esperando pelo fim, mas ele não veio. Abriu os olhos e notou que havia alcançado o fim da ponte. Sentado no chão ficou olhando o grande buraco que estava agora no lugar de onde antes estivera uma enorme (enorme³) ponte.

Levantou limpando a terra das calças. Não teve coragem de passar aquelas mãos sujas em seu lindo (e sedoso) cabelo. Suspirou, tinha fome e sede.

Não tinha como voltar, agora a sua única chance era continuar em frente. Virou a tempo de ver Hermione sumir no meio das plantas.

Só então analisou onde estava. Um jardim frondoso e cheio de vida. Viu uma rosa azul com um diamante dentro, um copo de leite com leite de verdade. Isso simplesmente não era possível.

Caminhou devagar entre as plantas mais estranhas (e desconhecidas) que já havia visto e de repente (não mais do que de repente) o jardim acabou e se viu em uma estrada de terra. Hermione ia longe.

Respirou fundo.

"_Quando encontrar essa sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo a última coisa que ela vai ter que se preocupar é um par de orelhas ridículas."_

Estava muito estressado, por que a menina não parava? De onde ela tirava tanta energia assim?

Continuou em frente até se deparar com uma encruzilhada. Tinha dois... não, três... espera...

Cada vez que contava tinha um caminho novo para seguir. As flechas indicando o caminho também não ajudavam. Algumas diziam –por aqui- e outras diziam –não, por aqui- era muito confuso.

Não conseguia ver Hermione em lugar nenhum. Então escolhendo qualquer um começou a andar. Poucos passos depois começou a sentir um comichão estranho no corpo. Era impressão sua ou o chão estava cada vez mais longe?

Foi só nesse momento que notou que crescia rapidamente.

Voltou correndo e seu corpo voltou ao normal. E agora?

"_Era só o que me faltava."_

Tomou outro caminho. Não parecia acontecer nada de errado, então continuou em frente. Reparou que a grama crescia, mas devia ser parte daquele mundo estranho. Só foi notar que ele que diminuía quando o chão estava perto demais.

Correu com toda força de suas pernas pequenas. Demorou um pouco mais para que seu corpo voltasse ao tamanho normal porque teve que correr mais tempo.

Tentou realizar um feitiço, mas foi só nesse momento que Draco notou estar sem sua varinha. Devia ter deixado cair quando corria atrás de Hermione na ponte. Bufou indignando já imaginando o que seu pai falaria quando dissesse que perdera a varinha.

Olhava para os caminhos sem saber por onde ir dessa vez quando escutou uma risada miada. Virou para todos os lados procurando de onde aquele barulho vinha, mas não enxergou ninguém.

Escutou novamente aquela risada estranha, foi então que levantou os olhos e viu em cima das placas um gato muito estranho. Ele sorria, um grande e bizarro sorriso.

- Olá – o gato falou virando a cabeça até ela ficar de ponta cabeça.

Draco se aproximou impressionado soltando uma exclamação de surpresa quando pode observar o gato estranho de perto.

- Severus?


	3. Os sapos cozidos

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Os sapos cozidos**

Não era possível, simplesmente não era. Draco já começava a achar que estava muito cansado e imaginando coisas (um Malfoy não fica louco, fica excêntrico). Começou a suspeitar que, se Severus Snape – o seu muito respeitado e admirado professor e mestre de poções, era um bizarro gato roxo com listras rosa, diga-se de passagem, então, talvez as orelhas de Hermione não fossem um feitiço afinal (Malfoys são inteligentes quando querem).

Normalmente não sentaria no chão sujo como qualquer um, mas estava muito cansado. Sua mente parecia um vendaval, os pensamentos não se conectavam fazendo-o ficar irritado.

"_Devo ter cheirado alguma poção estragada."_

- Severus, - começou – o que esta acontecendo aqui? É algum tipo de brincadeira?

- Oh, por favor. Use seus miolos garoto. – o gato sumiu no ar e apareceu no chão perto de Draco que o olhava entre ofendido e curioso – Você realmente não sabe onde está?

- Se eu soubesse não estaria perdido em frente a um poste de sinalização! – o loiro respondeu de modo grosseiro.

- Da próxima vez não saia atrás de coelhos sem saber para onde ele o estaria levando. Coelhos podem ser perigosos para quem não conhece sua verdadeira natureza. – falou o gato sumindo aos poucos.

- Espere! – Draco gritou – Você sabe sobre o coelho?

O Severus-Gato apareceu novamente com um sorriso muito estranho e assustador que se abria de um lado a outro de seu rosto. Estava agora sentado em uma das flechas que indicava os muitos caminhos disponíveis. Os dentes afiados faziam com que Draco mantivesse uma distância segura do bicho estranho. O fato de que ele podia desaparecer e aparecer onde quisesse não melhorava em nada seu humor.

"_Com certeza ele não é o Severus"_

- Ora, ora meu rapaz! Sei de muitas coisas. – respondeu o gato abrindo mais o sorriso. – Sei por onde você deve ir, por exemplo, e os caminhos que deveria evitar.

- E você vai me falar? – mesmo não querendo Draco soou esperançoso.

- Talvez sim, ou não. Devo dedicar meu tempo a você? Depende. – retrucou o gato que sumia em pleno ar, sendo a temível boca sorridente a última coisa a desaparecer completamente.

- Espere, depende de que? – falou rápido. Mas já percebendo que nada adiantava, se encontrava novamente só.

Mesmo não querendo admitir (nem para si) Draco insistia naquela conversa por não querer ficar sozinho naquele lugar. Não sabia onde estava ou como voltar para o castelo. Amaldiçoava Granger de varias e terríveis maneiras, independente se era realmente ela vestida de coelho branco ou não.

Distraiu-se cabisbaixo pensando e não notou que o Severus-Gato após sumir completamente apareceu a poucos centímetros do seu rosto. Ao levantar os olhos deu um grito, caindo para trás enquanto o gato gargalhava. Draco se levantou apertando os punhos com força.

- Depende se _eu_ quero ajudar.

Existia uma coisa que não se podia negar sobre Draco Malfoy (não só uma, várias) e essa era de que ele não era uma pessoa paciente. Lógico que ele compreendia a necessidade de receber ajuda, queria sair daquele lugar maluco o mais rápido possível, mas Severus estava testando todos os limites de sua boa vontade e paciência (o que sejamos sinceros possui um limite muito pequeno).

- E você quer ajuda para decidir? – falou rangendo os dentes.

- Não. Se você não consegue ver a lógica em toda essa situação então não vejo como poderia me ajudar a decidir algo, mesmo tão simples, como saber o que é melhor para _mim_ no momento. Afinal o que é melhor para _mim_ não será de grande ajuda para _você_. – respondeu o gato sumindo – Mas quem sabe... – falou voltando a reaparecer totalmente.

- O que? – perguntou rápido, perdido naquela algaravia sem sentido, antes que o gato sumisse outra vez.

- Já ouviu falar de Sherazade?

- Não. – respondeu o loiro observando o gato balançar de um lado para o outro, quase o hipnotizando com seu movimento ritmado – Mas que tem a ver essa tal She... Hmmm... Shera alguma coisa, com a questão de você me ajudar?

- Garota adorável. Realmente adorável! – o gato continuou ignorando a pergunta – Sabe como entreter. Muito inteligente e bonita. Também misteriosa! É uma pena...

Não queria perguntar, realmente não queria. Mas Draco era muito curioso, e agora estava no dilema entre saber quem era essa garota ou não perguntar e ficar se remoendo por não saber. Andava de um lado para o outro tentando segurar a língua quando notou que o gato o olhava rindo.

"_Maldito, está se divertindo às minhas custas!"_

- Pobre Sherazade... – Severus-Gato repetiu provocadoramente.

"_Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga"_

- Fala logo qual o problema com essa garota. – gritou não mais se contendo e corando violentamente ao perceber que caíra na armadilha no momento que pronunciou as palavras.

O gato riu novamente e Draco teve a impressão de que quando voltasse para casa Severus Snape não seria mais seu professor favorito. De preferencia manteria uma distância bem grande do mestre de poções. Assim ele não o mataria e evitaria Azkaban.

- Vai falar ou vai ficar somente rindo? – a paciência de Draco acenava dando tchau.

- Uma jovem contadora de histórias. Muito intrigante e especial.

- Não vejo o porquê do "pobre moça" nessa história. – Draco disse interrompendo.

- Bem, isso porque eu não terminei de conta-la. Se ficar quieto posso continuar, ou vai ficar me interrompendo e prolongando o inevitável? – o gato retrucou.

Draco já não sentia os dedos de tanto que apertava as mãos segurando-se para não estrangular Severus-Gato. E a tentação estava muito grande.

Ficou em silêncio enquanto o gato sumia e aparecia. Ficou tentado a perguntar se ele ia ficar bancando o vagalume "liga-desliga" por muito tempo, mas considerou que era melhor manter a boca fechada. Queria saber até onde ele iria com tudo isso e para que serviria a história da tal garota.

- Continuando a história, antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido. Com o passar do tempo a fama de Sherazade espalhou-se por todo reino, então foi chamada para contar histórias para a Rainha. Ela se entedia rapidamente e queria que as histórias preenchessem os longos dias que tinha à frente. – o gato continuou sentando-se feito gente e balançando o rabo para todos os lados – O problema é que Sherazade era muito bonita e acabou chamando a atenção do rei, que ficou interessadíssimo não apenas em sua beleza, mas também em sua inteligência. O que não podemos realmente reprovar, afinal veja só com quem ele acabou se casando, o que acho que demonstra que ele não possui um bom cérebro também. Mas novamente estou divagando... Como resposta a tudo isso a Rainha de Rosa mandou lhe cortarem a cabeça.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Draco falou depois de escutar.

- Antes que ela se fosse eu a visitava nas masmorras e escutei muitos enigmas deliciosos. E histórias incríveis também. Acabei pegando gosto e posso dizer que sou agora um conhecedor. – enquanto falava seu sorriso aumentava mostrando os dentes afiados – Então, para meu deleite, quero que me conte uma história, um poema, um enigma. O que seja, mas tem que ser um que eu não conheça, tem que ser algo fresco e novo.

- Só isso? – perguntou.

- Acha pouco? Quem imaginaria que seria uma dessas pessoas que aprecia um desafio. Muito bem então! Você tem apenas uma chance, não a desperdice. – o gato sorriu sumindo.

Draco levantou analisando sua melhor opção. Conhecia um bom número de enigmas, mas tinha a leve impressão de não era bem o que o gato queria, já deveria conhecer a maioria, se não todas. Pensou nas histórias que poderia contar, mas se essa tal Shera alguma coisa realmente era uma contadora de histórias tão boa quanto o gato havia falado provavelmente não poderia ser algo que já houvesse sido escrita ou compartilhada. Por fim, após pensar muito, decidiu que havia lhe sobrado apenas a opção de lhe recitar poemas, mas Draco não era muito fã de poesia e começara a gostar menos desde...

Então seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso enorme enquanto virava para o gato que o analisava com os grandes olhos amarelados.

- Muito bem – Draco disse convencido – eu tenho um poema para você.

- Lembre-se que eu não posso conhecer.

- Tenho certeza que não conhece. – falou sorrindo amargamente.

"_Eu gostaria muito de não conhecer também"_ – pensou horrorizado enquanto se lembrava do verso.

"_Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos,  
Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula.  
Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino,  
Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas."_

O rosto do gato se contraiu em desgosto e analisou o rapaz loiro achando que ele só poderia estar louco.

- Mas _o que_ é isso? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Você disse que tinha que ser algo que não conhecesse. Não disse que tinha que ser bom.

Draco ria vendo o horror no rosto do Severus-Gato, fazendo-o lembrar das caras que o professor fazia ao falar de Potter.

- Bem, eu cumpri o que pediu agora me diga por onde devo ir? – cobrou o loiro.

- Siga pelo caminho azul à direita da lagarta. – balbuciou sacudindo a cabeça vigorosamente, como se tentasse remover algum animal indesejado que porventura houvesse pousado nela. – Como eu esqueço isso agora?

- Se descobrir me fale, eu ainda não consegui apagar isso da minha mente.

Revoltado o gato o encarou, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto seu corpo sumia aos poucos.

- Já que me deu em que pensar por muito tempo, mesmo sendo algo tão desagradável, te darei em retorno uma linha de pensamento. Boa sorte com a Duquesa... – pronunciou o gato voltando a sorrir malevolamente.

- Que Duquesa? – Draco perguntou aturdido.

Todo corpo do gato já havia desaparecido deixando somente o sorriso que sumiu de uma só vez como se jamais tivesse existido.

Esperou algum tempo esperando que voltasse, mas estava sozinho. Só então notou que não fazia ideia do que o gato queria dizer com "à direita da lagarta".

"_Se coloco as mãos naquele gato..."_

Como só existia um caminho azul seguiu por ele e esperava encontrar a resposta ao enigma do gato mais à frente.


	4. Cogumelo da paz

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Cogumelo da paz**

Seguiu o mais tranquilamente possível pela estrada azul indicada pelo gato. Ainda não havia percebido nada estranho, o que agradecia de todo coração a todos os magos possíveis (até mesmo Godric). Mais a frente havia um pequeno jardim que chamou sua atenção. As flores pareciam ter vida, um cheiro suave chegava ao seu nariz melhorando um pouco seu humor. Era um perfume de sol, brisa e primavera. Nunca havia pensado que estas coisas possuíam cheiro, mas era o que vinha à sua mente enquanto se inebriava com o magnifico odor.

Enquanto prosseguia o jardim terminou e logo uma mata apareceu e começou a aumentar e ficar mais densa, já não conseguia ver muito bem à frente. Ficou preocupado em não conseguir encontrar a lagarta que o Severus-Gato lhe informou no meio daquele matagal todo. O cheiro das flores estava mais forte agora, mas não lhe incomodava.

Escutou uma voz macia chegar aos seus ouvidos, virou em todas as direções procurando de onde vinha aquele som delicado. Então, após um sorriso travesso, uma rosa vermelha apareceu à sua frente se erguendo toda aberta da grama alta à frente. Aparentemente pensava que se abaixar na grama era brincar de esconder. Sorriu pensando que diferente dele as outras coisas belas (sim ele era belo, quem duvidava disso ainda?) não eram muito brilhantes (_bem_ diferente dele e _bem_ entendido isso, certo?)

- Olá pequeno, que tipo de flor é você? – a rosa perguntou.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver o tamanho da flor em sua frente. Olhou ao redor atônito e só então percebeu que a mata não havia aumentado, ele que diminuíra e que ainda estava no jardim, percebia isso ao melhor observar a posição das plantas e por ver enormes rochas (na realidade deveriam ser pequenas pedras brancas, ele sabia disso, afinal ele conhecia jardins... pequenos jardins... depois pensava nisso) que estavam em linha reta e que ele imaginava delimitarem a área plantada. Tocou em seus braços, seu rosto. Graças a Merlin tudo parecia o mesmo (que perda para o mundo se houvesse danificado alguma coisa). A diferença é que agora ele era do tamanho de um rato (Urgh!).

"_E agora como eu faço pra crescer de novo?"_

Escutou um pigarro delicado e novamente olhou para a rosa que chamava sua atenção. A rosa de repente pareceu muito feia e sem qualquer sinal de beleza. Fechou a cara olhando-a superiormente ao reconhecê-la.

- Weasel-Fêmea. – pronunciou como se tivesse nojo. Draco não gostava de Gina porque ele a considerava uma traidora do sangue (o ciúme que tinha de Harry nada tinha a ver com isso, claro!). Nunca aceitaria a mínima impressão de beleza nela, mesmo que fosse uma rosa. O perfume que antes achara delicioso parecia azedo agora.

A rosa parou de sorrir pressentindo o antagonismo daquela flor estranha.

- Então, - ela disse, já não tão delicadamente como havia feito antes – que tipo de flor é você?

- De um tipo único e especial. – respondeu arrogante – Do tipo _incomparável, inigualável e insuperável_.

- Mas... Que cheiro doce é esse que sinto de você? – A Gina-Rosa insistiu franzindo, o que pareceu a Draco, um nariz odioso e disforme.

- Perfume Francês, importado, criado exclusivamente para mim – sorriu debochado – você nunca teria dinheiro para comprar. E mesmo que tivesse jamais conseguiria.

Não foi necessário obter a explicação através de um desenho para a pequena rosa entender que Draco estava sendo rude (maldoso, cruel, mas quem está contando?). Após ouvi-lo se dirigir a ela de forma tão desdenhosa ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Olha... – começou a Rosa-Gina pensando em ofendê-lo da mesma forma. Rosas são criaturas tolinhas que se retirarem dela sua beleza nada mais possuiriam pra diferenciá-las das outras flores (Isso lembra alguém, mas quem? Não tenho a mínima ideia...)

- Não tenho tempo para seres insignificantes. Adeus. – Draco cortou a rosa afastando-se dela com um sorriso triunfante.

Notou outras flores aproximando-se com cara de poucos amigos, afinal a Rosa era considerada a Rainha das Flores (Rainha? Ela? Hahaha...). Reconheceu algumas, andavam sempre com Gina e pertenciam à casa da Grifinória, que começaram a lhe dizer desaforos sem sentido (como assim ridículo, feio e sem graça? Essas flores devem ser malucas), mas não ficaria ali para ver no que isso ia dar.

Elas ficaram mais agitadas e lhe pareceu que removiam as raízes da terra e iriam atrás dele. Correu com o máximo de velocidade que pode com suas pequenas pernas sem olhar para trás. Ainda escutava as vozes alteradas, só pareciam ficar mais baixas até cessarem de vez conforme se afastava. Continuou correndo por via das duvidas (já falei que um Malfoy não tem medo e cautela com aquelas gigantonas malcriadas nunca era demais), até se deparar com um cogumelo enorme que brilhava em diversas cores.

Aquele lugar estava cada vez mais estranho, não ia pensar nisso agora, queria era voltar para o castelo e se afastar de toda aquela loucura. Ia contornar o cogumelo quando escutou uma voz arrastada e preguiçosa, como se o dono tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Quem é você?

Olhou para os lados, para cima e para baixo, olhou atrás do caule do cogumelo para ver se ali havia alguém escondido, por fim desistiu. Não encontrou quem falava. Já achava que era o cogumelo que começara a falar (o que não seria nada estranho comparado com o que já tinha visto), portanto havia procurado até um rosto nele e nada!

Uma cabeça pendeu na beirada do cogumelo olhando-o de ponta cabeça e soltando o que pareciam ser pequenas nuvens da boca.

- Não acredito! – Draco arregalou os olhos com a visão – Professora McGonagall?

A lagarta sorriu debilmente e piscou os olhos, primeiro o esquerdo e depois o direito como se realmente estivesse para adormecer. A cabeça sumiu e Draco escalou o cogumelo para conseguir chegar perto da professora.

- Ah, olá – disse a lagarta como se não o tivesse visto agora mesmo embaixo do cogumelo – Quem é você?

- Professora, está tudo bem? – o loiro encarou a Lagarta-McGonagall que sorria como se estivesse alucinando após beber muito hidromel (e de baixa qualidade para deixa-la neste estado) misturado com uísque de fogo.

Foi então que viu um narguilé ao lado da lagarta e arregalou mais os olhos. Então entendeu porque a professora estava estranha e o que eram aquelas nuvens que ela soltava ao vê-lo no chão. Draco estava em choque (você também não ficaria em ver Minerva McGonagall doidona?).

- Professora?

- Oh, - a Lagarta-McGonagall olhou-o novamente – Você está sentindo a mudança do cosmo? As estrelas se alinhando e fazendo tudo parecer certo? Os astros se unindo para trazer as bem-aventuranças e iluminando nossos átomos com a sabedoria dos milênios? Se fechar os olhos poderá assistir a colisão elétrica das pequenas células mentais criando energia sinérgica alimentando a inteligência comunitária de todos os seres que vive, já viveram e viverão em todas as dimensões deste multiverso bifocal.

- Er... – Draco não sabia o que responder, somente pensava em se afastar para evitar arder nas chamas quando ela sofresse combustão espontânea por possuir maluquice demais dentro de um único cérebro.

Então a lagarta começou a falar:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
Mas não me julguem pela aparência  
Vou virar uma borboleta  
E a todos encantar.  
Podem aguardar  
Minhas asas vão brilhar  
Porque sou a lagarta da paz  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer um.  
O céu vou desvendar  
E o universo vou escutar  
É só me observar  
Que vou mostrar os lugares para onde irei  
E nenhum de vocês  
Comigo levarei  
Porque eu sou a lagarta da paz  
Sou a única, sou especial  
E a todos vou hipnotizar  
Esperem para ver._

Draco reconheceu nas palavras da Lagarta-McGonagall-Doidona alguma coisa do discurso que o chapéu seletor deu em uma das aberturas do ano letivo, achou que mesmo ele se envergonharia do que seus pobres ouvidos acabaram de escutar.

- Professora McGonagall, essa foi a coisa mais sem noção que já escutei. E olha que escutei e falei muita coisa, e vi outras mais, desde que cheguei aqui.

A Lagarta-McGonagall apenas riu, talvez nem sabendo realmente sobre o que ele falava.

Foi então que Draco se tocou com quem estava.

- À direita da lagarta! – falou alto, fazendo com que McGonagall o olhasse entre curiosa e divertida.

Sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo por se lembrar do que o gato falara, mesmo depois de toda a insensatez que a lagarta dissera conseguira manter a lucidez no final. Ignorando a professora desceu do cogumelo.

- Bom, vou indo. Tchau.

- Espere! – a lagarta chamou. – Pegue! Um presente por me escutar.

Draco olhou desconfiado para o pedaço de cogumelo que a Lagarta-McGonagall lhe entregava.

"Era o que me faltava. Um cogumelo da paz?"

- Obrigado? – disse incerto.

- Vai te ajudar... Vai pela sombra gafanhoto. Não se esqueça de buscar o que deseja senão nunca achará o que procura.

Olhou para a professora como se ela tivesse duas cabeças, o que talvez fosse o que ela estivesse vendo em todos, por isso aquele sorriso idiota na cara.

Tomou o caminho à direta e jogando todas as preocupações e receios de lado, deu uma mordida no cogumelo da paz que a Lagarta-McGonagall lhe deu.


	5. Um é muito, dois é demais

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Um é muito, dois é demais.**

Estava faminto, pois nada comera desde o café da manhã no castelo, e até que o gosto do cogumelo não era de todo ruim. Continuou comendo até que sentiu uma fraca vertigem, como se a paisagem passasse rapidamente na frente de seus olhos, então percebeu que não era vertigem, seu corpo se esticava rapidamente o que fazia que sua visão corresse de baixo para cima numa velocidade impressionante. Sua mãe se sentiria imensamente feliz ao vê-lo voltar à sua antiga altura, afinal ela jamais apreciara homens baixinhos.

Sorriu ao pensar nessa bobagem, talvez o ambiente já começasse a afetá-lo.

Compreendeu então o que a Lagarta-McGonagall disse sobre "vai te ajudar". Ficava mais do que grato, ser uma formiga não era exatamente interessante. Era bom estar de volta ao que era, apesar de sentir bem no fundo que aquela loucura toda o estava afetando não iria admitir racionalmente isso por nada no mundo.

Apesar de muito confuso, tudo o que via naquele local era imensamente belo, e com uma pequena dor no coração sentiu uma falta avassaladora de Harry, o que, é óbvio, jamais admitiria para ele, mas estava mais do que disposto a deixar sua mente e seu coração sentirem falta do namorado o quanto quisessem. Talvez admitir para o mundo estarem juntos não fosse tão ruim assim. Ao menos o teria ao seu lado sempre que possível, não estaria como agora com uma saudade insuportável na alma.

Com o rápido crescimento, já estava em seu tamanho normal um pouco antes de chegar à outra encruzilhada. Suspirou profundamente antes de erguer seus olhos para as placas já temendo o que veria.

Aquela situação de _déjà vu_ o fez ficar pensando no Severus-Gato e o quanto gostaria de fazê-lo sofrer um pouco (ou bem mais que um pouco, na verdade queria muito torcer seu pescocinho giratório), tinha absoluta certeza que ele sabia que acabaria nesse lugar.

Com outro suspiro que parecia vir das profundezas de seu corpo, lá onde deveria existir uma alma (o que muitos ainda duvidavam ser possível), leu a placa que ia para a direita: POR AQUI, É MELHOR DO QUE POR ALI.

Fechou os olhos por um momento sem acreditar no que lera. Jamais havia visto placas como estas que encontrara naquele lugar. Abriu os olhos lentamente, já receava o que teria à sua frente, leu a outra placa que dizia: NÃO, POR AQUI É MELHOR, NÃO ESCUTE AQUELA PLACA MENTIROSA.

Levando as mãos à cabeça Draco ficou exasperado. Lamentava profundamente ter sido tão bem educado, pois queria se jogar no chão, queria gritar, queria sua mãe, queria ir pra casa, queria sua cama, queria Harry e queria qualquer coisa contanto que com isso conseguisse sair desse lugar estranho logo.

Já ia abandonar sua fleuma de cavalheiro inglês e juntar a ação aos seus desejos quando escutou uma risada baixa que logo foi seguida de outra.

Um pouco mais adiante, bem no meio da encruzilhada, havia uma árvore frondosa. Seu tronco era grosso e forte e as folhas caiam como cascatas. Parecia muito a árvore-da-chuva, se não fosse pelo fato de que as folhas eram cor-de-rosa.

Era de lá que vinha os sons de risos, caminhou até a árvore e deu a volta nela em silêncio, encontrou dois meninos escondidos rindo muito, com a mão na boca para tentar abafar o som. Ao lado dos garotos estava um pote de tinta, compreendeu imediatamente o porquê de estarem rindo e que as placas haviam sido alteradas para aplicar um trote nos desavisados.

Quase (isso mesmo, quase) ficou com remorsos de ter pensado mal do Severus-Gato, mas depois achou que estes moleques deviam ser discípulos daquele ser torturante. Seu desejo de ter pescoços para torcer se intensificou. Juntando o máximo que pode de seu auto controle e educação primorosa (muito necessário para não se tornar um degolador de gatos e de meninos desmiolados) pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois jovens.

Começou a falar na sua famosa voz glacial (usada muitas vezes quando Harry, sempre ele, o tirava do sério nos tempos de escola, tudo para que o testa-rachada não percebesse seus reais sentimentos na época).

- Quem são voc... – se interrompeu no momento que eles se levantaram rindo e pararam um ao lado do outro com caras traquinas. Ambos vestidos exatamente igual e curiosamente as roupas não possuíam traços de tinta cor-de-rosa, o que Draco agradeceu mentalmente pois cabelos vermelhos, daquele tom, definitivamente não combinava com rosa (Malfoy sempre por dentro da moda).

- Eu sou Tweedle-Jorge! – disse um deles fazendo que não com a cabeça. Negando enfaticamente a afirmação que acabara de pronunciar.

- Eu sou Tweedle-Fred? – disse o outro confuso se virando para sua cópia exata. – Não sou eu o Tweedle-Jorge?

- Acho que não caro irmão, eu tenho absoluta certeza de que eu sou Tweedle-Fred. – pronunciou o primeiro olhando firmemente para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Hum, compreendo, compreendo. – o segundo afirmava enquanto piscava para Draco, como se este também compreendesse do que falavam.

Na realidade Draco não compreendia nada e abria a sua boca, parecendo um peixe fora d'agua, estupefato com toda aquela conversa non-sense.

- Ou Será que eu sou Tweedle-Forge? – voltou a enunciar o primeiro já rindo descontroladamente.

- Sim, sim, então com toda a certeza eu sou Tweedle-Jred! – disse o segundo dando tapinhas de confirmação nas costas do que parecia ser seu clone.

- Ou, no final das contas sou Tweedle-Eu e você Tweedle-Tu? – disse então o outro coçando o queixo como se estivesse em dúvidas quanto à solução de um enorme problema aritmético.

- Impossível! Eu que sou na verdade o Tweedle-Eu! – o segundo afirmou dando um pulo indignado, encarando vivamente seu interlocutor.

- Não meu caro, eu sou Tweedle-Eu. – o primeiro cruzou os braços ao falar isso como se já estivesse importunado com a persistência do outro em afirmar o tempo todo que era ele, ou que não era. Draco sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

Os irmãos se encaravam completamente esquecidos de Draco que já não sabia quem era quem, quem falava o que e começou a se afastar, totalmente confuso, indo incontinenti pelo caminho da direita.

Nesse momento, o que primeiro afirmara ser Tweedle-Jorge sorriu virando-se para o loiro.

- Se eu fosse você não iria por esse caminho. Não está vendo que aquela placa fala que é melhor por ali? – disse indicando a placa NÃO, POR AQUI É MELHOR, NÃO ESCUTE AQUELA PLACA MENTIROSA.

- Ora, - falou o que provavelmente seria Tweedle-Fred, aborrecido com o aparte do irmão – É a mais pura mentira. Aquela placa é que é a certa. E indicou, apontando com o dedo, a placa POR AQUI, É MELHOR DO QUE POR ALI.

Draco parou levantando a sobrancelha agastado. Esses rapazes não pareciam desistir.

- Onde esses caminhos vão dar? – Draco perguntou e se arrependeu no mesmo momento em que notou o sorriso maníaco nos rostos dos gêmeos.

- Esse caminho – Tweedle-Fred disse indicando o caminho da esquerda – vai dar na minha casa.

- E esse caminho – Tweedle-Jorge disse indicando o da direita – vai dar na minha.

- Vocês não moram juntos então? – Draco disse ignorando o fato de que eles indicavam a cada momento uma placa diferente enquanto riam e o olhavam, como se o desafiassem a saber do que realmente estavam falando.

- Moramos! – responderam juntos com um sorriso enorme, se cumprimentando plenamente satisfeitos com sua astúcia.

Draco sentia vontade de gritar e de mata-los, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Depois ainda queriam saber por que ele odiava os Weasleys. Olhava para os irmãos com uma vontade crescente de sufocar os dois até sentir a vida esvair de seus corpos mal vestidos, para então ressuscitá-los, só para poder mata-los uma vez mais. Respirou fundo diversas vezes para se acalmar. Ao menos tentar se acalmar. Seus pensamentos todos eram no momento Wesleycidas.

- Qual o caminho certo? – disse rangendo os dentes, desejando rasgar os dois em pedacinhos minúsculos.

- Por ali! – Tweedle-Jorge respondeu apontando para a esquerda enquanto Tweede-Fred indicava o caminho da direita. Totalmente alheios aos desejos ensandecidos e homicidas de Draco.

- Não, por ali! – voltaram a falar juntos indicando caminhos contrários uma vez mais.

Ficaram brincando e apontando para lados diferentes até que os dois se descuidaram e acabaram apontando para a esquerda ao mesmo tempo, se olharam impressionados.

- Ok, pela direita então. – Draco disse e virou as costas afastando-se o mais rápido que podia. Tomou a decisão e seguiu em frente sem olhar para trás.

- Não, espere! Nós erramos. – gritavam desesperados,

Escutou gritarem, mas já tivera sua quota de gêmeos por uma vida. Talvez até mesmo por duas. Correu até que os gritos chamando-o de volta não fossem mais escutados.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentia-se muito irritado. Além de tudo estava com fome e sede. Afinal mesmo que fosse um pouco saboroso o pedaço de cogumelo não o havia alimentado.

Voltou a caminhar, desta vez mais devagar, até que avistou uma grande casa com janelas em formato de morangos, o que fez seu estômago roncar lembrando-o de sua fome, as paredes amarelas, a porta azul, a grama laranja e um homem peixe voador parado na porta.


	6. Cuecas queimadas

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Cuecas queimadas**

Caminhou em direção da casa colorida observando o estranho homem peixe com asas na cabeça, o ser estranho estava vestindo uma roupa rosa com detalhes em branco e dourado. Era a primeira vez que via algo tão bizarro. Ao se aproximar teve a impressão de que sabia quem ele era, só não lembrava o nome. Pode notar uma carta lacrada com a letra U em sua mão. Distraído com o ser à sua frente nem passou pela mente do loiro em perguntar o que significava aquela letra no lacre. O fato de o lacre ser rosa, e não vermelho como era usual, já não surpreendia.

- Quem é você? – Draco perguntou interessadíssimo em saber como ele se mantinha fora da água e porque tinha asas, já que era um peixe. Teve o cuidado de não falar "O que é você", pois poderia ser muito ofensivo. Já tinha muito com o que se preocupar para ter uma mistura de ser humano e animal o perseguindo para se vingar.

O homem peixe voador se virou olhando-o curiosamente de cima a baixo. Os tufos de cabelo ruivo que saiam da cabeça escamosa e os óculos de aro grosso cor-de-rosa pioravam a sua aparência. Draco começou a ter uma vontade incontrolável de rir, era muita extravagância em uma pessoa só. E olha que Draco havia conhecido muita bizarrice naquele dia. No momento em que encarava o homem peixe, segurando estoicamente o riso que começava a machucar seu rosto pela força que fazia para não gargalhar, que Draco o reconheceu.

"_Outro Weasley! Por Merlin, eles não acabam nunca. Tem sempre mais um."_

- Percy, o lacaio real – respondeu o homem-peixe se curvando em uma reverência afetada. Apesar de ser um Weasley até que ele sabia como cumprimentar um Malfoy.

- Certo... – Draco falou – E o que você faz aqui?

"_Quantas coisas posso falar de uma pessoa só?"_ Pensava Draco olhando para Percy _"Ele é um homem, com cara de peixe, com asas, cabelo ruivo, com óculos, vestido de rosa e ainda por cima é um lacaio. Então ele deve ser o Percy - homem peixe ruivo voador quatro olhos - lacaio real!"_ E ainda segurando a gargalhada que queria explodir, o loiro sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Desculpe meu jovem – o Percy peixe falou incomodado com a careta que Draco fazia sem imaginar que o loiro se divertia as suas custas – mas isso não lhe concerne.

Isso somente aumentou a sua vontade de saber. Então mais curioso ainda Malfoy ficou esperando enquanto o peixe batia novamente na porta azul e se ouvia, de dentro da casa, um barulho infernal. Parecia que alguém brincava de batucar panelas sem ter nenhum tino musical.

- Acho que não escutaram. – o loiro comentou como quem não quer nada depois de algum tempo.

Percy, o peixe, não respondeu, apenas voltou a bater na porta com mais força.

"_Não se pode dizer que ele não é insistente." _Pensava Draco aguardando ao lado do lacaio.

Escutaram passos aproximando-se e logo em seguida uma mulher estranha (o que estava parando de ser uma surpresa) e alta abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos (se bem que com aquela cara não devia ter nenhum mesmo). Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados (alôuuu, nunca ouviu falar de "pente"?), era óbvio que estava ocupada criando sua cacofonia sem musicalidade, pois demonstrava não ter gostado nem um pouco de ser interrompida.

- Boa tarde senhora – o homem peixe falou – sou Percy, o lacaio real, trago um recado da Rainha Rosa para a Duquesa de Outro Mundo.

A curiosidade de Draco chegou aos extremos no momento em que escutou para quem o recado era, pois lembrou que o gato lhe desejara sorte com a Duquesa. E mais ainda pelo nome peculiar que ela tinha. Ficou imaginando que tipo de pessoa deveria ser.

Pela primeira vez prestou atenção à mulher que abrira a porta e colocou a mão na boca disfarçadamente tentando segurar o riso ao reconhecer a Professora Sibila Trelawney, mesmo que ela estivesse com os olhos esbugalhados e cara fechada.

Trelawney entrou indicando ao homem peixe ruivo voador que entrasse. Draco os seguiu mesmo sem ter sido convidado, precisava conhecer a Duquesa. A casa possuía um layout bem diferente, a porta da entrada principal dava diretamente na cozinha.

Mal entrou deu de cara com Luna sentada em uma cadeira de balanço com algo embrulhado nos braços parecendo um bebê (muito feio por sinal) e perdida em pensamentos. Nesse instante o loiro entendeu o porquê do nome. Achou afinal que combinava bem com a loira.

- Duquesa, – Trelawney chamou mal humorada, contorcendo mais ainda seu rosto – recado da Rainha Rosa para a senhora. – Depois se virou e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Luna virou sua cabeça em direção a Percy, o lacaio, e sorriu acenando com a mão pedindo para que se aproximasse.

- Senhora Duquesa – o rapaz começou cheio de pompa – a primorosa e belíssima Rainha Rosa a convida para o chá da meia lua no palácio e pede que responda o mais breve.

- Oh, que bondade! – a voz suave da Duquesa se fez ouvir – Claro que irei. Por favor, confirme minha presença senhor lacaio.

Notou outra presença e ao olhar pra Draco e seu rosto abriu-se em um sorriso radiante.

- Veja cozinheira! – falou para Trelawney que estava no fogão reclamando – Um visitante estranho. Que emoção! Diga-me jovem desconhecido, – falou para Draco que a olhava entre entretido e preocupado – você veio da lua?

- Vim de onde? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados imaginando o porque de tão inusitada pergunta.

- Da lua oras, de onde mais? – respondeu a Duquesa de Outro Mundo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia – É verdade que existem sapos verdes por lá?

- Bem, eu não sei – Draco estava confuso com as perguntas sem pé nem cabeça – mas não são todos os sapos verdes?

A Duquesa jogou a cabeça para trás soltando uma risada alta e divertida.

- Ora que bobinho, é claro que não. Os sapos são violetas com bolinhas azuis. Todos sabem disso. – Falou olhando para Draco como se ele não batesse bem da cabeça.

Resolveu não comentar nada, o loiro considerou que provavelmente estaria errado de qualquer jeito. Ignorou o olhar da Duquesa onde se percebia claramente que o achava louco, desviou os olhos do rosto de Luna para o embrulho em suas mãos que de repente abriu o berreiro. Impressionado ficou mesmo ao reconhecer o ser em seus braços.

- Dobby? – o loiro disse incrédulo enquanto a Duquesa embalava-o como uma criança.

- Não é lindo? – a Duquesa disse e Draco sorriu sem graça. Era a coisa mais feia que já tinha visto. – Sabe... – disse Luna olhando para Percy, o lacaio – ouvi dizer que antigamente os homens peixe eram assassinados para fazer tortas deliciosas com sua carne. Era uma iguaria muito requisitada. Imagino se... – e lançou um olhar curioso para o pobre lacaio real.

Segurando o riso Draco viu o desconforto do peixe lacaio que se curvou e saiu rapidamente da casa da Duquesa que parecia triste por não ter a chance de experimentar a tão aclamada torta.

Notando que a Cozinheira Trelawney fazia comida o loiro imaginou se não poderia ficar para comer. Já ia perguntar quando um cheiro horrível entrou por suas narinas fazendo-o pensar que pareciam cuecas queimadas, o que fez com que o estomago vazio de Draco mandasse um aviso de que não comeria aquilo em que fosse a última comida do mudo.

- Que cheiro... é esse? – perguntou abruptamente sem usar a palavra "nojento", que por muito pouco não escapuliu de seus lábios, procurando se aproximar da porta para fugir daquele fedor.

- Sopa de Dilátex de Água Doce – respondeu a Duquesa sorrindo deliciada como se fosse a iguaria mais apetitosa do mundo inteiro – tem um cheiro divino, não concorda? Até abre o apetite.

Draco definitivamente não concordava, mas foi salvo de responder no momento em que um gato roxo listrado de rosa entrava pela porta e se aconchegava nos pés da Duquesa.

- Você... – o loiro estava pronto para falar mal e amaldiçoar até a quinta geração do maldito Severus-Gato quando a Duquesa chamou sua atenção.

- Já que está aqui fique para comer o lanche da madrugada. – ela disse ignorando o fato do sol brilhar radiante do lado de fora – Vou lhe contar a história de quando um dos Bufadores de Chifres Enrugado participou do chá da Rainha Rosa. Oh, foi muito divertido.

Sem pensar duas vezes o loiro respondeu:

- Obrigado Duquesa, é muita bondade sua me convidar, me sinto honrado que queira minha humilde presença no... lanche da madrugada, mas lembrei que tenho um compromisso e preciso correr. Prazer e passar bem.

Draco falou tudo de um folego só e sem dar chance de resposta saiu da casa rapidamente. Era muita loucura em um lugar só. Não conseguiria nenhuma resposta digna e estava mais perdido do que nunca. Ainda por cima sua barriga reclamava de fome, mas nunca comeria aquela coisa que chamavam de sopa.

Só havia uma estrada então seguiu em frente caminhando cabisbaixo chutando as poucas pedras que apareciam em seu caminho.

"_Nunca vou conseguir sair daqui?" _Pensava. O desespero já se apossando de sua mente.

Andava há algum tempo, não encontrando mais novas pedras para descontar sua frustração, quando avistou um portão grande e enferrujado. Aproximou-se interessado em algo tão inusitado no meio do nada, havia uma placa escrita "Não há lugar como o lar".

Franziu o cenho considerando a frase muito inoportuna já que não tinha como ir para casa, mas estava curioso para saber onde aquele portão iria dar.

Como pior do que estava não podia ficar (isso era o que o loiro realmente achava) Draco entrou avistando uma longa mesa cheia de doces deliciosos.


	7. O chá antes do chá da meia lua

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – O chá antes do chá da meia lua**

Sua barriga imediatamente começou a reclamar fazendo um barulho enorme ao sentir aqueles cheiros tão gostosos que vinham das comidas sobre a mesa. A fome apertou de tal forma que, esquecendo qualquer receio, aproximou-se imaginando se poderia comer um pouco daquelas guloseimas quando avistou uma lebre sentada à mesa. O mais interessante era que a lebre era ruiva. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente para analisar melhor o ser ruivo reconheceu Rony Pobretão Weasley e suspirou cansado.

"_Eles ficam brotando do chão, só pode."_

- Chapeleiro! – gritou a Lebre da 23 de Março colocando a mão em forma de concha na frente da boca para fazer a voz sair mais alta – temos uma visita!

Ao escutar o grito Draco ficou esperando essa outra pessoa, mas não viu ninguém aparecer até que um BU sonoro em seu ouvido o fez pular assustado. Virou pronto para brigar, sua mente se preparando com uma longa lista de todos os palavrões que conhecia (o que? Achou que a briga seria física? Arriscar a machucar a perfeição de seu rosto? Jamais faria isso com a futura oitava maravilha o universo), quando reconheceu a pessoa que o assustara.

- Harry? – perguntou, sentindo o coração disparar de alegria, sem esperar por uma resposta envolveu o pescoço do outro em um abraço apertado.

- Ui, que convidado mais atirado! – a lebre comentou colocando a mão sobre a boca fingindo embaraço alheio.

O loiro afastou-se sorrindo para Harry. Só então que notou a roupa que o "suposto" namorado usava. Um conjunto antigo de paletó, calças justas, botas e uma enorme cartola na cabeça. Percebeu então que apesar do Chapeleiro ser Harry não era definitivamente o "seu" Harry.

- Sou o Chapeleiro, – falou o moreno com um sorriso malicioso cheio de charme – encantando. Retirou o chapéu e fez uma mesura graciosa.

Nesse instante Draco podia ter desmaiado de emoção com tanta galanteria, mas não seria muito digno (um Malfoy não deve perder a compostura, jamais... Nem por um precioso Harry). Curvou-se levemente em cumprimento ao Chapeleiro e ficou em silêncio.

- Após essa efusiva demonstração de carinho – o Chapeleiro falou – queira, por favor, se juntar a nós para o chá três quartos de lua.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou gulosamente para a mesa repleta de comida. Mesmo perdendo o interesse em continuar perto daquele falso Harry (apesar de seu coração doer cada vez que o olhava por causa da semelhança física), o loiro sentia muita fome e decidiu ficar.

Rony, a Lebre da 23 de Março ruiva, indicou que Draco se sentasse na cabeceira da mesa, na outra ponta sentou o Chapeleiro Harry, depois se dirigiu saltitante para o meio, onde se sentou em uma cadeira de encosto alto.

- O que seria chá três quartos de lua? – perguntou Draco puxando conversa. Apesar de não ser o legítimo ainda poderia matar um pouco de saudade ao ouvir aquela voz tão querida.

- Mas que pergunta boba, não é óbvio? – falou o Chapeleiro rindo – É o chá antes do chá da meia lua.

"_É... eu perguntei..."_ Pensou o loiro rolando os olhos, sentindo a semelhança se esvair imediatamente. Nem o real Potter era tão tonto assim.

- Vocês sabem como eu faço pra ir embora daqui? – arriscou mesmo assim, afinal quem não arrisca não pega a vassoura mais rápida, ou algo assim. Definitivamente o local o estava afetando.

- Ir embora? – A lebre disse – Mas você acabou de chegar! – parecia horrorizado só de pensar que ao ir embora Draco perderia o próximo chá.

- Sim, fique mais um pouco, não precisa ir embora. – O Chapeleiro falou sorrindo charmoso, mexendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, com a ajuda dos dedos, para Draco que teve um acesso de riso com a visão.

- Você definitivamente não é Harry – falou no meio do riso – ele nunca faria isso.

Apontou para o Chapeleiro que continuava a mexer na sobrancelha com o dedo, agora tentando deixá-la erguida, para dar uma indireta irônica em Draco.

- Ora, mas que afronta. – falou o Chapeleiro, fingindo ter ficado ofendido, finalmente desistindo de moldar seu rosto com as mãos – Vou ter que contar tudo para o rato e ele vai roer seu dedo.

Draco ficou olhando para o Chapeleiro como se ele fosse realmente maluco, ao vê-lo bater no bule de chá, igual se faz em uma porta, teve plena certeza, não só era maluco, era biruta.

- Rato. – bateu de novo – Rato. – Bateu uma terceira vez – RATOOOO – gritou desta vez com a boca colada no bico do bule.

Uma cabecinha pequena e peluda saiu pela tampa de dentro do bule. Draco colocou a mão na boca para segurar a gargalhada que queria fugir por seus lábios ao ver o rosto de Neville com cara de sono. Era um pequeno ratinho com pelagem castanha e brancos dentinhos protuberantes.

- Sim? – falou bocejando e esticando os braços. Parecia ter acordado naquele instante. Pela cabeça de Draco ficou passando o pensamento de que o ratinho deveria estar molhado, afinal aquele não era o bule de chá? E se estivesse com chá de verdade lá dentro quem o tomaria sabendo que era caldo de rato? Olhou para a comida com suspeita agora.

- Ele me insultou – o Chapeleiro apontava para Draco com enfado – vá lhe roer o dedo.

- Agora? – Neville disse ajeitando a cabeça nos braços e caindo no sono. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e pelo jeito não possuía a mínima vontade de se mover de onde estava tão confortavelmente empoleirado.

Sem conseguir aguentar mais Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada segurando a barriga com os braços. A gargalhada explodiu alta e descontrolada, era uma mistura de desespero com descontrole.

- Oh, mas ele ri bem – a lebre ruiva falou impressionada – poderíamos até fazer um concurso. Boas risadas são como os conselhos gratuitos que nos empurram sem pedirmos. Apesar de parecerem inteligentes ao serem pronunciados raramente encontramos algum que realmente preste para passar adiante.

E tendo dito isso Rony da 23 de Março soltou uma risada estranha e alta, meio desafinada e cheia de altos e baixos, como se não decidisse que som deveria ter e decidira usar todos.

O rato Neville soltou uma leve risada no meio do sono fazendo a lebre balançar a cabeça em desgosto.

- Ótimo, minha vez – disse o Chapeleiro molhando os lábios se preparando para demonstrar toda a sua habilidade gargalhante.

Puxou um megafone debaixo da mesa, posicionou-o nos lábios e tomou folego. Em seguida soltou uma gargalhada que reverberou por todo local, parecia ecoar na cabeça de Draco muito tempo depois de ter parado.

- Acho que não há duvidas de que fui o melhor – o Chapeleiro falou convencido se reclinando na cadeira e levando uma xícara com chá fumegante à boca.

- Mas foi injusto. – Draco disse sem se conter, só depois se tocando que estava discutindo sobre um ridículo concurso de gargalhada com uma turma de desestruturados mentais, algo sem sentido nem importância, para começo de conversa.

"_Esse lugar já esta mexendo com meus nervos"_ - finalmente admitiu, ao menos para si mesmo, mas jamais comentaria isso com ninguém decidiu. Parecia somente se esquecer que mesmo que comentasse, quem acreditaria?

Então viu um relógio de bolso, muito parecido com Sir Cadogan, que estava em cima da mesa levantar e andar até o Chapeleiro.

- QUINZE MINUTOS! – gritou e voltou para seu lugar na mesa deitando novamente.

- Mudando de lugar – o Chapeleiro disse levantando-se rapidamente de sua cadeira.

- Como? – Draco disse sendo empurrado para o lugar que era de Rony da 23 de Março sem conseguir impedir.

- São as regras – A lebre ruiva disse – mudamos de lugar de quinze em quinze minutos para que as cadeiras vazias não se sintam rejeitadas por não serem usadas.

Foi a explicação mais sem noção e ao mesmo tempo a melhor que já escutou desde que chegara ali. Sem ter o que falar sobre isso, Draco apenas aceitou mudar de lugar.

- Quer chá de menta rosa? – perguntou o Chapeleiro com o sorriso malicioso de volta.

- Menta rosa? – Draco falou aceitando com a cabeça ao ver que vinha de uma chaleira e não do bule onde estava o rato. Parecia que todos por ali tinham algum problema com essa cor, resolveu aceitar como natural beber um chá de menta rosa.

- Meu caro, até parece que não conhece a Rainha Rosa – disse o Chapeleiro Harry servindo o loiro.

- Já ouvi muito falar sobre essa Rainha Rosa, mas não sei quem é. – disse bebericando o chá e achando-o muito doce.

Não reparou as caras de espanto de seus anfitriões. Até mesmo o rato Neville acordara para encará-lo. Somente depois de comer um pão rosa com patê de alguma coisa (que realmente não queria saber o que era) que Draco notou os olhares que recebia.

- O que foi? – perguntou tomando outro gole do chá.

Quando o Chapeleiro ia responder Draco viu Hermione-Coelho passar pelo mesmo portão pelo qual havia entrado. Como foi por segui-la que se metera nessa confusão toda com certeza somente ela poderia lhe indicar o caminho para casa.

Agradeceu rapidamente e saiu atrás do coelho antes que o perdesse não escutando o Chapeleiro pedindo para que voltasse a qualquer momento.

Quando chegou ao portão ainda conseguia ver as grandes orelhas brancas não muito longe e correu atrás.

"_Hora de ir embora!"_


	8. A ponte que não existe

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – A ponte que não existe**

Continuou correndo o mais rápido que podia, mas parecia que quanto mais perto chegava do coelho mais este se afastava. O suor já estava começando a porejar sua testa, resolveu chamar a atenção da Hermione-Coelho, pois sentia estar próximo de seu limite.

- Espere! – Draco gritou chamando o coelho. – Pare, só quero fazer uma pergunta. Me espera, droga, estou preso neste pesadelo por sua culpa. Juro que esta será a primeira e última vez que isto irá acontecer. – resmungava, mesmo sabendo que havia um grifinório que sempre conseguiria quebrar as defesas mais arraigadas de sua personalidade.

Não sabia se Hermione o havia escutado e acelerava o passo ou se simplesmente estava atrasada com algum compromisso o que a deixava cheia de pressa. Sentia-se mais forte depois de comer algo (se é que podia chamar de comida aquelas montoeira de coisas rosas feitas com só-Merlin-sabe-o-que), mesmo em companhias que só o fizeram sentir mais saudade de casa. Passar aquele tempo com o Chapeleiro, personagem tão parecido com Harry, havia cobrado muito de suas emoções. A saudade que já era grande apertava forte seu coração e, como um bom Malfoy, essa "fraqueza" o deixava muito aborrecido.

Depois de ter passado tanto tempo em um mundo completamente pirado, Draco começou a achar que o seu próprio mundo não era tão terrível assim. Talvez a reação de todos ao seu relacionamento com o insuportável menino-que-permanecia-vivo não fosse tão terrível assim, talvez muitos vendo o quanto Harry o modificara (na realidade somente trouxera para fora o que sempre fora e ninguém ainda havia notado, humpf) percebessem que haviam nascido um para o outro. Ao menos é o que ele estava desejando com ardor.

"_Há quanto tempo estou nesse lugar?"_ Se perguntava enquanto corria. Preciso voltar para casa, tenho tantos assuntos para consertar, tanto para confessar. Só o pensamento de se abrir completamente com alguém fez seu coração acelerar mais ainda, o que acabou o deixando sem folego para continuar a corrida.

Felizmente notou o coelho parando e, reunindo o restante de suas forças, acelerou parando a poucos passos. Dobrando o corpo para frente e apoiando-se nos joelhos com as mãos, tomou folego chamando novamente com a voz entrecortada com a falta de ar.

- Ei... Coelho! – disse enquanto tentava puxar ar. Começou a se erguer, levou as mãos às costas sentindo o corpo doer. Estivera caminhando e correndo o dia todo, e apesar de magro e flexível, não era muito atlético.

- Que ousadia! – veio a irritante e conhecida voz feminina – eu sou uma coelha! CO-E-LHA!

- Certo... Tanto faz... – o loiro disse já respirando melhor – Como eu saio desse lugar maluco?

Notou a coelha cruzar os braços e levantar a sobrancelha sem compreender sobre o que ele estava falado. Draco estava cansado daquele lugar, daquelas loucuras e de ninguém nunca saber do que ele falava.

- Ah, por Merlin! – disse exasperado – eu segui você pela ponte gigante, mas depois não consegui voltar porque a ponte caiu. – explicou, ainda possuindo resquícios de paciência.

- Oh! – disse Hermione colocando a mão na boca surpresa – Você olhou para trás? Por quê?

- Como assim, por quê? – quase berrou - Eu queria voltar pra casa.

- Não pode. – disse simplesmente a coelha dando de ombros e se virando para continuar seu caminho.

Quase sem pensar Draco esticou a mão segurando seu braço peludo e achou aquilo muito estranho. Por mais que não tocasse a sangue-ruim sabia que ela tinha pele e não pêlo (branquinho e macio, mas ninguém perguntou). Afastou o pensamento inquietante e voltou sua atenção para a coelha que o encarava soltando chispas pelos olhos.

- Me solte! – disse Hermione em um perigoso tom baixo, com expressão de poucos amigos.

- Mas eu quero ir embora! – repetiu Draco, quase choroso.

- Não tem como. Você não podia olhar para trás ou a ponte se desfaria. – respondeu a coelha – o que por acaso, você fez.

Falou como se fosse obrigação de todos saberem o mesmo que ela sabia. O que, pensou Draco, lembrava muito a verdadeira garota. Sempre sabia tudo e se irritava quando os outros não haviam lido os mesmos livros que ela. Sabia disso pelas inúmeras discussões que ela travava com os meninos. Mas diferente da cabeça-de-cabelos-sem-controle aquela coelha não parecia disposta a compartilhar e ajudar os outros. Draco se surpreendeu ao entender a bondade inerente à menina.

- Então... – disse soltando o braço de Hermione e sentindo-se derrotado pela primeira vez – Estou preso nesse lugar pra sempre?

Hermione notou o rosto desanimado do rapaz e começou a sentir pena da situação dele. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensando nas possibilidades, batia em seu queixo enquanto dava pequenos passos, como se isso a ajudasse a pensar. Draco se assustou quando ela gritou, estava distraído prestando atenção nos seus maneirismos relacionando-os com a garota que ficara para trás. Talvez elas não fossem tão diferentes. Uma esperança começou a brotar em seu coração

- PANQUECA! Já sei! – gritou com os olhos brilhando de animação.

O loiro encarou a coelha imaginando o que panqueca tinha a ver com a situação, mas mais alegre e confiante agora que ela havia decido ajuda-lo.

- Tem uma maneira de você ir embora. – disse confiante. Conforme sua animação aumentava, Malfoy percebeu que o pequeno nariz rosado da coelha tremia de excitação.

- E tem a ver com panqueca? – perguntou, arriscando.

- Huh? Panqueca? – Hermione olhava para o rapaz imaginando se ele teria algum problema. – Você quer panqueca?

A coelha franziu a testa apertando os olhos e imaginando se não estaria perdendo seu tempo, afinal, tentando ajudar esse menino.

- Quê? Não, você que disse panqueca. – tentou explicar.

- É uma expressão – ela disse, olhando com dó o loirinho à sua frente, achando-o muito burrinho. – Vocês não tem isso de onde você veio?

- Sim, mas... – quando Draco se tocou sobre o que discutiam sentiu vontade de bater na cabeça com um pedaço de pau. Estava perdendo um tempo muito precioso. – Deixa pra lá. Como eu faço pra ir embora?

A esperança que começou como uma pequena brasa já estava brilhando com mais intensidade. A idéia de conseguir retornar para o castelo já não parecia tão impossível.

- Simples – falou a coelha – você deve encontrar a ponte que não existe e atravessá-la.

Draco sentiu um baque, seu coração simplesmente parou. Encarou a Hermione-coelho passando a mão pelos cabelos procurando se acalmar. Achava que tinha encontrado uma pessoa que não seria completamente maluca e se enganou. Estavam perdidos. St. Mungus para todos. E mesmo no famoso hospital para doenças e acidentes mágicos não haveria muita esperança de cura para ninguém, nem mesmo para ele, depois de toda esta experiência.

- E como – o loiro procurou falar devagar para não gritar, fechando as mãos com força para manter seu autodomínio – você sugere que eu encontre uma ponte que não existe?

Hermione olhou para o jovem agora com certeza de que ele não batia muito bem. A pena por seus dotes intelectuais tão baixos escorria dos olhos dela.

- Oras, que pergunta mais boba. – respondeu a coelha, sacudindo a cabeça e tentando explicar algo tão simples. – Procurando, é lógico.

Draco decidiu que bater em sua própria cabeça seria um desperdício de beleza (Malfoy = Perfeição) e achou que seria muito mais útil para a humanidade (ou o que quer que esses seres que ele encontrou fossem) se batesse a cabeça da coelha em uma pedra bem grande e dura até que ela funcionasse melhor.

Pensou em diversos palavrões que cairiam muito bem na situação que se encontrava e finalizaria mandando a coelha para um lugar que ela não gostaria de ir, que dirá de conhecer.

- Certo... – foi o que finalmente resolveu responder – Não tem uma dica melhor não? – perguntou com o máximo de ironia que pode.

Hermione, desistindo de explicar porque o vermelho se chama vermelho a alguém que jamais passaria do azul, puxou o relógio do bolso e deu um pulo assustada.

- Ah meu bom passarinho, estou atrasada! – guardou novamente o relógio se preparando para partir.

Largando-o perplexo e ainda perdido, se virou e começou a correr pela trilha em que estavam. Só então Draco reparou que estiveram o tempo todo em um caminho cor-de-rosa. As árvores eram da mesma cor e também os arbustos. Sentiu até um leve enjoo de ver tanto rosa.

A coelha ia longe e como sua única chance era continuar com ela, respirou fundo e resolveu seguir Hermione que já se afastava. Jamais admitiria que desta vez a seguia somente para não se sentir mais tão sozinho naquela terra estranha.

No final da longa trilha havia um castelo enorme, As paredes eram rosa claro, os telhados um rosa pink. A bandeira rosa escuro tinha um grande U em rosa claro com vários gatos brincando em volta da letra.

Sentiu um arrepio gelado lhe descendo pela espinha e não teve um bom pressentimento enquanto se aproximavam do grande portão pink. Aquele rosa todo e os gatos enviavam sinais para seu cérebro, só não conseguia ainda associá-lo a nenhuma memória.


	9. O sadismo vem em rosa-choque

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – O sadismo vem em rosa-choque**

Ao passar pelo grande portão pink Draco se viu em um mundo cor-de-rosa. Realmente era um incomodo ver tanto da mesma cor sem ter, além das pedras, algo que aliviasse o exagero. O mais engraçado eram as pessoas usando roupas, acessórios, tudo rosa. Os guardas usavam a mesma cor em vários tons o que não deixava de ser divertido.

Ficou imaginando como a Rainha Rosa deveria ser e sorriu de lado com a imagem mental que fez. Continuou em frente reparando que as pessoas não pareciam ser muito felizes, muitas olhavam a todo instante por cima do ombro com medo, outras andavam curvadas e com passos rápidos sem parar para jogar conversa fora, mas não ia se meter no reinado de ninguém. Só queria que a maldita coelha o ajudasse um pouco melhor do que um simples "procure" e o mandasse para casa de uma vez por todas. Aquele lugar o deixava com saudades até mesmo de Hagrid, o que definitivamente era muito vindo de um Malfoy.

Algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas para Draco, principalmente pelas roupas cinzentas com detalhes em verde que usava destoando incrivelmente do restante. O loiro olhava somente para frente procurando orelhas brancas que já lhe estavam dando ganas de agarrar e sair arrastando por aí. Quando finalmente avistou Hermione aproximou-se pronto para puxar a coelha para fora dali e obriga-la a leva-lo para casa.

Parou antes de fazer tal coisa, pois notou a pessoa com quem Hermione falava. Pansy Parkinson nunca parecera tão grotesca para Draco quanto naquele momento ao ver a sonserina vestida de rosa dos pés à cabeça. Ao seu lado outro não menos incomum Blaise Zabini com um uniforme, do que Draco imaginou ser, da guarda real com o emblema U que estava nas bandeiras do reino.

O que realmente fez com que Draco jogasse a cabeça para trás e gargalhasse, quase caindo no chão de tanto que ria, foi a visão de Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle em rosa choque, cada um segurando uma lança ao lado do portão de acesso ao castelo com a mesma roupa que Zabini usava.

Draco ria tanto que chamava a atenção de todos à sua volta, mas ele não se importava. A visão fora engraçada demais para qualquer um aguentar. Imaginava se não seria muito divertido animar aqueles gatos do emblema. A imagem mental que fez dos colegas em rosa com gatinhos brincando na roupa foi demais e o loiro soltou outra gargalhada estrondosa.

Antes que a coelha pudesse afastar o loiro e fazê-lo se controlar, trombetas começaram a soar avisando que a Rainha Rosa estava saindo do castelo. Draco parou de rir interessado ao observar as pessoas correrem de um lado para o outro limpando e arrumando tudo.

Teve até aqueles que juntaram suas coisas e correram para casa.

"_Essa Rainha Rosa só perde para o Lorde das Trevas no medo das pessoas"_ Pensou.

Ficou olhando para o portão que abria lentamente. Vários soldados, que Draco reconheceu como muitos de seus colegas sonserinos, vestidos com uniformes da guarda real, é claro, como não podia faltar, todos em cor-de-rosa. Atrás dos soldados estava a Rainha Rosa mais feia que Draco já vira, e para seu enorme desgosto reconheceu a megera Umbridge, ficou se perguntando como uma bruxa ridícula como ela chegava a ser Rainha de qualquer lugar que fosse.

Logo atrás dela vinha Argus Filch, que para maior desgosto ainda de Draco, era o Rei. Um Rei muito esquisito, que tropeçava a todo instante e corria servil atrás da megera rosa, usando a mesma cor que todos. O que piorava a situação em muitos níveis, fazia tudo isso segurando um gato com lacinhos rosa choque que o loiro não demorou a reconhecer como Madame No-r-ra.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a Rainha falou irritada dirigindo-se a todos e a nenhum, em especial, ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe Rainha Rosa – disse Blaise curvando-se em respeito – mas este desconhecido está causando desordem no reino – e apontou para Draco.

- CORTEM-LHE A CABE... – nesse momento a Rainha Rosa interrompeu sua fala ao colocar os olhos no jovem.

Draco sentiu-se desconfortável sob o olhar faminto que recebia da Rainha. Os olhos de Umbridge brilhavam de maneira estranha analisando-o. O que se passava naquela cabecinha maquiavélica não podia ser boa coisa.

- Que lindo... – a Rainha Umbridge falou, sussurrando e lambendo os beiços. Aproximou-se do loiro que sentiu repulsa, apesar de concordar que era, realmente, muito lindo.

- Rainha Rosa, - falou Pansy interrompendo – o que devemos fazer com o jovem?

- É claro que ele deve ser levado para meus aposentos para ser... Interrogado. – falou Umbridge maliciosamente.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Draco só de imaginar em ficar sozinho com Umbridge em um quarto fechado. Ainda mais se estivesse interpretando corretamente os sinais doentios que recebia da Rainha Rosa. Precisava se livrar da mulher de qualquer jeito.

- Agradeço muito seu interesse majestade – Draco falou colocando todo charme que conseguia na voz curvando-se em respeito, apesar de considerar um insulto que estivesse fazendo isso, mas seus instintos de sobrevivência eram maiores – Infelizmente tenho compromissos inadiáveis e preciso seguir meu caminho.

Começou a se afastar sem se virar de costas para a Rainha Rosa e seus soldados. Achava que conseguira se sair bem da situação, mas foi com pesar que a voz macilenta de Umbridge se fez ouvir mandando os soldados o pegarem.

Goyle e Crabbe seguraram Draco um de cada lado e o arrastaram para dentro do castelo.

O grande salão era pintado em vários tons de cor-de-rosa, os detalhes do trono eram todos em ouro. O trono do rei era uma cadeira de madeira com uma almofada rosa (para não dizer que o Rei não tinha conforto). Havia uma porta ao lado do trono por onde Draco foi arrastado.

Dessa porta dava para uma enorme escadaria recoberta por um tapete rosa escuro. Draco foi levado por ela até chegarem a um corredor comprido.

Passaram por diversas portas até uma delas ser escancarada e Draco ser jogado dentro de um quarto suntuosamente... rosa! Não teve tempo de impedir que a porta fosse fechada e se encontrou sozinho no aposento.

Havia uma grande cama de dossel cor-de-rosa, uma penteadeira de ouro assim como todos os móveis do quarto. O que chamou a atenção de Draco foram os vários chicotes e potes cheio de um líquido vermelho que teve certeza, mesmo sem chegar perto, de que era sangue.

Começou a procurar algo que o ajudasse a sair daquele lugar para encontrar o caminho de casa. Abriu os roupeiros e ficou imaginando como uma pessoa podia ter tantas peças de roupa de uma só cor. Nas gavetas havia espartilhos e cinta-liga, o que embrulhou o estômago de Draco ao imaginar Umbridge usando aquilo.

"_Quem seria louco o suficiente para querer ver aquele tribufu com isso?"_

Fechou e foi procurar nas gavetas da penteadeira. Encontrou diversas facas pequenas e extremamente afiadas. Fechou rapidamente ao escutar um barulho e afastou-se olhando para a porta que abriu em seguida.

A Rainha Rosa entrou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios com Blaise logo atrás. Fez um sinal para o soldado que fechou a porta e foi até a penteadeira. Abriu a gaveta que Draco havia verificado há pouco tempo e tirou o conjunto de facas colocando-as em cima da mesa que estava no meio do quarto.

Umbridge se aproximou analisando uma por uma até escolher a que queria.

- Você vai ser meu novo mascote – ela disse olhando lascivamente para Draco, que procurava desesperado uma maneira de fugir – vou lhe ensinar a ser um bom menino.

Com outro sinal, Zabini começou a abrir os botões da sua vestimenta mostrando o peito cheio de cicatrizes pequenas.

Sorrindo deliciada a Rainha aproximou-se e passou um dedo pelo peito de seu guarda para em seguida começar a deslizar a faca fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pingando no chão.

- Você entende – continuou a mulher cortando novamente o peito de Zabini – que eu não gosto de mentiras. – virou para Draco com um sorriso sádico. – Mentir é muito feio.

Soltou Blaise que fazia uma leve cara de dor, mas não falava nada. Aproximou-se de Draco que estava horrorizado com o que acontecia.

- Você vai aprender a gostar. – ela disse estalando os dedos.

Goyle e Crabbe entraram no quarto e seguraram Draco, cada um por um braço, enquanto Umbridge cortava lentamente o colete de o loiro que se debatia tentando se soltar.

Quando terminou com o colete, a Rainha Rosa começou a abrir os botões da camisa branca que Draco usava passando um dedo pela pele branca do loiro.

- Tão macio... – falou a mulher sorrindo maliciosamente.

Aproximou a faca do peito de Draco que horrorizado gritou:

- NÃO! – enquanto usava toda sua força soltando-se de Goyle, obtendo sucesso surpreendentemente.

Crabbe ficou surpreso e não conseguiu manter Draco seguro. Sem demora Malfoy abriu a porta e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Precisava fugir dali e rápido.

Já estava no final do corredor quando escutou os gritos de Umbridge que mandava os soldados capturarem o loiro.

Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus. Pisou errado e acabou rolando os últimos degraus. Mesmo com dor, a visão de Umbridge abusando de seu corpo lhe deu forças, levantou e voltou a correr mancando um pouco.

Quando passou pela porta que dava para a sala do trono viu vários soldados entrando no castelo.

Estava perdido.


	10. Corra Draco Corra

**Dracolândia**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Corra Draco Corra**

Sabia que era questão de tempo ser preso pelos soldados (ridículos e em pink) de Umbridge e levado de volta para o quarto daquela Rainha sádica. Como eles conseguiam aguentar viver dessa forma? Ainda lembrava-se da cara de dor e prazer que vira no rosto de Blaise. Seu único pensamento foi em Harry, no quanto queria estar com ele naquele instante e quando sentiu seus olhos começarem a encher de lágrimas escutou alguém chama-lo baixinho:

- Psiu... Psiu...

Virou a cabeça para todos os lados procurando de onde vinha o barulho, não havia muitas coisas ao redor. Na direita estava o enorme trono rosa (estou começando a odiar esta cor), em frente os soldados que se aproximavam atravessando o gigante salão, atrás os gritos histéricos da rainha, que estavam cada vez mais altos e estridentes e à esquerda uma cortina enorme (e como o resto do castelo brega, era cor-de-rosa, já não aguento mais nem pronunciar o nome dessa cor ridícula).

- Ei, aqui em baixo. – falou a voz que Draco reconheceu logo em seguida.

- Severus! – disse baixinho sem acreditar que ele realmente estava ali.

- Por aqui. – disse o gato, chamando com as mãos e sumindo atrás da grande cortina.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes Draco correu até a cortina e ao afastar o tecido viu uma porta estreita. Entrou rapidamente na escuridão com o barulho dos soldados sendo abafados pela porta fechando.

- Siga em frente – Severus gato falou com o sorriso estranho de sempre – Boa sorte...

Antes que tivesse tempo de agradecer o gato sumiu ficando somente a enorme boca sorridente que logo desapareceu também. Precisava me lembrar de agradecer Severus, mesmo que ele não entenda. Afinal pelo que parece existia algo de bom dentro do seu professor, algo talvez não muito grande e talvez não muito bom também. Minha nossa, lá estava eu em devaneios, definitivamente este lugar me alterou e não tenho muita certeza se no final será bom ou ruim.

Sacudiu a cabeça, não era hora para se perder tempo. Continuou em frente sempre tateando a parede. Seus olhos acostumavam-se aos poucos com a escuridão. Um pouco mais para frente conseguiu ver um brilho por baixo do que deveria ser uma porta, ou que esperava que fosse uma porta. Andou mais rápido escutando barulhos enquanto os soldados que haviam ficado para trás tentavam entrar pelo mesmo caminho que havia percorrido. Em pouco tempo conseguiriam entrar naquele corredor. Precisava seguir em frente, colocar o máximo de distância entre ele e seus perseguidores.

Ao chegar perto da porta colou seu ouvido nela e prestou atenção, mas não identificou nenhum barulho, nada. Abriu devagar espiando e já ia sair quando uma borboleta azul pousou em seu ombro.

- Se esconda – veio a vozinha.

Draco olhou para o ombro e reconheceu a professora McGonagall, o tempo que ficou longe ela havia deixado sua vida de lagarta para trás e virado uma linda borboleta.

- Rápido, feche a porta – Minerva repetiu apressada – Eles estão chegando.

Confiante e sem raciocinar se poderia confiar ou não, o loiro puxou a porta voltando à escuridão do corredor e se ocultando em suas sombras. Poucos minutos depois ouvia a Rainha Rosa passar na parte do corredor onde estivera há poucos segundos, gritando com seus soldados para que não o deixassem escapar, que pagariam com suas cabeças se não o trouxessem de volta.

Passaram todos, os soldados, a rainha, o rei... A balbúrdia que faziam foi se distanciando conforme se afastavam.

Esperou um pouco mais para ter certeza que já estava em segurança, escutou uma enorme explosão. Os malucos estavam explodindo tudo ao redor para fazer entrar luz, queriam assim poder procura-lo no que antes era um longo corredor escuro. Ao menos devia admitir que a Rainha Rosa não era estúpida, sabia que ele estava ali em algum lugar.

Sem perder tempo saiu de seu esconderijo para o corredor movendo-se na direção contrária para onde a rainha foi enquanto a borboleta McGonagall voava para longe lhe desejando boa sorte.

Sabia que era questão de tempo até que fosse encontrado. Afinal só havia um caminho, então continuou correndo. Agora podia ver que o castelo era muito maior do que imaginara no começo.

Quando chegou a uma nova encruzilhada se encontrou defronte a três caminhos diversos para seguir. Não tinha tempo para errar. Soldados começaram a gritar atrás de si. Nesse momento escutou uma risada seguida de outra. Reconheceu-as de pronto!

- Por aqui! – apontaram Tweedle-Fred e Tweedle-Jorge.

Para seu alívio ambos apontavam para o mesmo caminho, e sorrindo em agradecimento Draco virou à esquerda e disparou a correr. Pode ainda escutar de longe os irmãos falando:

- Ele foi por aqui! – um deles disse.

– Não irmão, ele foi por aqui! – falou o outro.

Riu imaginando a confusão dos soldados. Já passara por isso antes.

Quando chegou a um grande salão viu que havia soldados enfileirados e virados de costas. Não podia voltar e não tinha como passar pelos soldados. Havia apenas uma porta à direta e uma à esquerda. Independente de qual escolhesse, os soldados o veriam. Era isso, estava perdido.

Viu uma mulher loira aproximar-se e reconheceu na hora a Duquesa Luna com seu olhar perdido chamar a atenção dos guardar para a porta à esquerda lançando um sorriso em sua direção.

Acenando com a cabeça em agradecimento, correu para a direita. Atravessou a porta no mesmo instante em que a outra porta abria e a voz de Umbridge chegava aos seus ouvidos.

- Idiotas! Ele está fugindo. – a mulher gritava com uma voz estridente.

Estava cansado, mas não desistiria. Continuou correndo até encontrar outras portas, uma ao lado da outra. Deviam dar todas no mesmo lugar. Correu até uma e já ia abrir quando alguém lhe chamou.

- Vá por aqui – o Chapeleiro estava parado perto da outra porta sorrindo para ele – rápido!

- Por que estão me ajudando? – Draco perguntou antes de ir.

- Não sei, mas está sendo mais divertido que sentar e tomar chá. – respondeu rindo.

Draco depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do Chapeleiro, não seria traição, os dois eram o Harry. Deu um daqueles sorrisos verdadeiros que somente Potter conhecia e sem dizer mais nada começou a correr.

Atrás de si os barulhos de passos aumentavam.

Estava em um corredor pequeno, somente uma enorme porta no final do corredor. Precisava chegar lá. Notou as orelhas brancas que perseguira o tempo inteiro.

Hermione sorria segurando a porta aberta para que passasse.

- PEGUEM-NO! – a voz de Umbridge se fez ouvir enquanto os soldados corriam pelo corredor estreito.

Sem tempo para agradecer apenas passou correndo pela porta. Ainda era um corredor, mas haviam vários quadros nas paredes. No começo não prestou atenção, usava todas as suas energias para correr.

Mas aos poucos reparou que em cada um dos quadros apareciam as várias cenas pelas quais Draco havia percorrido naquele mundo louco. Viu quando encontrou a lagarta. O sorriso perdido da Duquesa. Os dentes afiados do gato. Os irmãos Tweedle.

Correu notando que os quadros pareciam ganhar vida e as cores saiam pelo ar em ondas. Encontrou vários objetos enquanto corria. O armário de cristal fez com que reconhecesse os outros objetos pelos quais passava. Eram os mesmos da entrada na ponte.

Com esperança renovada aumentou a velocidade já não escutando vozes, mas ainda assim não parou. Corria desejando estar em casa, desejando que tivesse outra chance de concertar os erros que cometera.

Passaram-se horas, ou talvez minutos. Dias, semanas. E Draco corria.

Quando não aguentou mais Draco caiu.

Abriu os olhos assustado olhando desesperadamente em volta e se viu sentado no mesmo lugar onde se escondera de Harry. Levantou procurando as pessoas que o perseguiam, não havia nada. Somente o barulho tranquilo da floresta proibida.

Percebeu que já havia escurecido, devia até ser a hora do jantar.

Começou a andar de volta para o castelo imaginando se fora tudo um sonho, uma fantasia louca de sua mente.

"_Mas pareceu tão real."_

Jogando tudo para o ar, desistindo de tentar compreender o que passara, Draco correu de volta para o castelo. Não havia ninguém ali fora no momento. Deviam estar todos jantando.

Abriu as portas do salão principal com um estrondo. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para ele, mas não importava. Draco procurava apenas uma.

Com um sorriso correu vendo o moreno levantar com o rosto preocupado.

Não estava mais preocupado com o que pensariam. Não importava mais se pensariam que ele estava mentindo e enganando o eleito do mundo bruxo.

Jogou-se nos braços de Harry sorrindo, nunca mais queria passar por uma situação onde achava que não veria Potter novamente.

Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para ver a surpresa nos olhos verdes que tanto admirava.

E com todo amor que sentia Draco beijou Harry.

Que todos fossem para o inferno. Harry Potter era dele, e estava na hora do mundo inteiro saber disso.

Na mesa dos professores Severus Snape com um enorme sorriso tão incomum em seu rosto parecia se divertir com a cena à sua frente, num jogo travesso das luzes do teto encantado, por seu rosto passavam listras roxas e rosas. Na ponta da mesa Trelawney fazia cara de poucos amigos enquanto tentava arrumar os cabelos bagunçados. E na frente do rosto de McGonagall uma borboleta azul passava voando.

Minerva sorria e quem prestasse atenção podia jurar que a borboleta piscou.


End file.
